1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable dock seals for closing an opening in a building with respect to a truck or a trailer positioned adjacent thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type are usually mounted on or in an opening in a building against which a truck or a trailer is to be positioned and when inflated frequently extend into the passageway communicating with the truck or trailer and are subjected to damage. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,634,589, 2,939,467, 3,303,615, 3,391,502, 3,391,503 and 3,714,745.)
This invention provides a quick acting venting valve in communication with the inflated dock seal arranged to vent excess pressure therefrom as occurs when a truck or a trailer partially collapses the dock seal and thereby prevents the rupture thereof.